The transdermal route of parenteral delivery of drugs provides many advantages and transdermal systems for delivering a wide variety of drugs or other beneficial agents are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,598,122, 3,598,123, 4,286,592, 4,314,577, 4,379,454 and 4,568,343 for example, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In these devices, a drug or other active agent is released by diffusion from a reservoir through the agent releasing surface of the device to the biological environment at which the device is applied. Such devices perform well in the administration of many agents but are not suitable for the administration of an agent whose dosage regime requires that the onset of therapeutic effect be delayed for a significant period of time after application of the device at the site of delivery. This is because the concentration of the therapeutic agent at the surface through which the agent is released, at the time of application, is typically at or above saturation and is capable of delivering at a rate that can give rise to therapeutic blood levels. In some cases, the initial rate of release is unacceptably high and a method for reducing the initial "burst" of agent delivery is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,939 to Baker et al. Even in this patent, the agent releasing surface of the diffusional embodiment does contain agent and delivery commences immediately in the manner described above.
Non-diffusional devices are known which do not immediately present drug to the biological environment when installed, such as devices which contain material in breakable microcapsules, or fluid imbibing pumps, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,766 of Theeuwes et al. Diffusional delivery devices known to the art however, do not possess this capability.
The devices of this invention are particularly useful in providing a predetermined delayed onset of therapeutic effect for any desired time period after application to the skin. Thus a device could be removed and a new one applied simultaneously, wherein the desired drug-free interval is obtained.
One of the advantages of a continuous release dosage form, such as a transdermal drug delivery device, is the improvement in patient compliance that is obtained from the concurrent removal of one device and application of a new device at the same time. This advantage is lost when removal and application occur at different times or where onset of a therapeutic effect is desired at an inconvenient time such as shortly prior to arousal from sleep. It is not possible, using concurrent application and removal of diffusional delivery devices known in the art, to substantially delay the onset of transdermal drug delivery from the time of application, such as bedtime, until shortly prior to arousal.
Additionally, a common problem encountered with state of the art systems is how to deal with unstable active agents, especially those that tend to degrade the adhesive and other system components. Therefore, there is a continuing need for a transdermal therapeutic system that provides stability of the adhesive and all components during storage.